This invention relates to a pedestal module designed to permit quick and efficient assembly of a raised floor. Raised floors are often constructed over an existing floor (referred to in this application as a "subfloor"). The raised floor defines a space below which electrical and communications wiring can be accommodated. This avoids costly rewiring of existing conduit buried within the existing subfloor.
Existing raised floor systems solve these problems but create their own problems, such as where and how to locate utility receptacles, how to attach the receptacles to the floor, and how to rearrange the positioning of the receptacles if the work space configuration on the floor is changed. Raised floors can also be difficult to construct, since they are not typically permanently attached the subfloor and can shift during installation. The invention disclosed in this application solves these problems. The raised floor permits electrical and communications utility wiring, alarm systems, heating and cooling management wiring and similar wiring to be quickly and easily installed between the raised floor and the existing, supporting subfloor. The raised floor also permits quick rearrangement of the utility outlets positioned in selected ones of the pedestal modules which may be necessary when rearranging the configuration of the work space on the raised floor.